Quantum optics applications include quantum cryptography, quantum computing and other photonic based technologies. Quantum optical devices may involve one section where photon generation occurs, a second section where photon manipulation occurs and a third section where photon detection occurs. An integrated optical circuit comprises multiple sections on a single optical chip having means to transport photons between the sections. There is a continuing need to produce lower cost, simplified integrated optical circuits.